


The Moose, The Slayer, and The Hellmouth

by elokin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non cannon - Freeform, Sex, Story is on hiatus, Sunnydale, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elokin/pseuds/elokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a helper with this story<br/>I've lost the feel for this one and it will be on hold while I tweak a new story<br/>After breaking away from his abusive father, Sam heads off to california hoping for a little slice of normalcy. But after a chance encounter with a petite blonde, will his old life come crashing through the door or will he finally find a place he can call home?<br/>This is a major WIP.<br/>If you would like to beta future chapters for me please let me know.<br/>Please Comment or Hit me up on Tumblr<br/>unam00sed-fallen-angel.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom isn't free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam graduated high school and got accepted to a school far away and where monsters rarely seem go be. John is less than pleased, Dean just wants his brother to stay.

That was it; this was the last time he was going to let his father keep him from being who he wanted. Sam grabbed his bags and walked to the front door.

“Dean I’m sorry, but I don’t want this life. I have struggled and strained to keep grades high enough to allow me an out.” Sam’s eyes searched his brother’s face for some sort of understanding. But of course there was none, dad had made sure that dean was his little soldier.

 “Sammy, I get it you want to be normal. Well guess what we aren’t FUCKING NORMAL!” his voice escalated as he smashed a glass against the wall.  Sam winced; he hated seeing Dean so upset. “We are Hunters, Sam. This is what we are and what we do. So yeah excuse me for getting a bit pissed off that you want to desert your family for keggers and frats!” Dean turned away “Just go. Get out of here; we both know you never wanted to be here.”

Sam sighed “Dean...” Dean cut him off “Go.”  Sam walked towards the door, grabbing the handle he looked back to his brother “I’m sorry”.  

As he walked down the steps he heard a noise behind him “So not going to give your old man a proper goodbye?” John’s voice slightly slurred, whiskey creeping off his breath like a heavy fog.

 “Dad I” before Sam could finish John’s fists were clenched around his shirt collar, “Don’t you start in with the, I’m sorrys. You ungrateful bastard this family has given EVERYTHING for you” John slammed Sam into the side of the house.

 Sam reached up and grabbed his father’s hands. “What have you given up for me? This whole life is because you can’t give anything up” He sneered and pushed John back “You have no right” He turned to grab his bags, when suddenly he felt Johns hands on him again, this time a more familiar way;

Punches.

  “You fucking piece of shit!” John’s voice harsh with anger and bitter with regret. Sam ducked out of the way and shoved his father back “No, You are the piece of shit! Guess what dad? Sammy’s not so little anymore.”

For the first time in his life Sam stood up to his father. John stumbled towards Sam again, and this time he was met with a fist.

Dean heard the yells, but didn’t want to interfere. He walked towards the door and peered out the window, his little brother now towered over his father and in that brief moment when Sam’s fist connected with Johns face, and Dean saw his dad look a way he had never seen.

Small.

  Dean whipped the door open “Dad!” he shouted his eyes cut to Sam scanning for any cuts. There were some but nothing major. Dean helped his father up. John looked to Sam

“You want to blame me son? Go ahead but if there is anyone to blame for all of this it’s you. You’re the reason your mother is dead” John’s words were like acid; John sneered at Sam once more and went in the house.

Sam looked like all the wind just escaped his body at the same time. Dean went to him “Sammy, Don’t listen to dad, you know how he gets when he has jack” “Yeah sure” Sam grabbed his brother into a hug “Dean I love you, you are the only reason I survived long enough to be able to go to college But I can’t be near him anymore, good luck” Sam pulled back and grabbed his bags. As he headed for his car he glanced back to his brother once more before  getting in and pulling away from the curb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this part after watching Dark Side of the Moon and I just thought of the whole Buffy/Sam thing because I've seen her shipped with Dean, but I just see her and Sam getting along better.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives in sunnydale and this might just be the best decision he ever made.

The warm California sun was a welcome change from the chilly woods of the small towns of the Midwest. 

Sam pulled over and placed the car in park. He glanced up at the large building and for the first time in forever felt some peace. 

No more windegos, werewolves, or skin walkers.

No, from now on the research with be about history and law. Sam grabbed his pack from the backseat and got out of the car.        

He headed for what he hoped what the main buildings entry; he was so busy watching the smiles and buzz of the people around him he didn’t even notice when he almost ran over a petite blonde. 

He barely saw the top of her head as she walked in front of him he stopped but not fast enough because before he knew it, he was almost on top of her. As he bumped her, she fell back; her coffee flew from her hand, papers fluttered down around them.

 He watched as the coffee fell in slow motion he reached out to try and catch it, just before it hit the ground he managed to save it. He glanced up from behind tousled tresses, barely gripping the cup. “Saved the Java” he said offering a lopsided smile.  

She knelt down next to him and took the cup “The most important thing” she smiled; Sam couldn't help but stare at her. Her long blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight; light waves gave it a messy feel. Her eyes were a deep green, the reminded him if his brothers eyes.

  Her smile was coy “do you need help?” she asked as Sam realized he was still lying in the middle of the courtyard. “Oh, umm no. I..” He sat up and started picking up the papers around him “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you until it was too late”

He stood and handed her the papers. “Well gigantor, next time take a moment to be aware of us tiny village folk” She laughed as she walked away, waving her hand behind her “Hope to see you around” she turned her head “next time try not to mow me down”.

Sam stood there dumfounded, who was that girl? He vowed to find out later, for now he had to take care of his housing and classes.

After what seemed like hours of orientation and schedule reviews, Sam finally was headed to his dorm. “Stevenson…. Stevenson” he muttered looking at the campus map “where the hell is it?” He sat down at one of the free tables in the quad.

Trying to pinpoint where he was precisely, it was funny because he could find the most obscure road, or figure out where they were in the middle of the woods while hunting. But now here he was lost on a collage campus, he rubbed his temple and sighed. 

Suddenly a shadow washed over him, he looked up to see a tiny figure standing there.

“So, you look lost” she chuckled “need some help?”

Sam’s voice got stuck in his throat, it was her.  He half smiled

“Umm yeah, I’m looking for Stevenson hall” she sat down next to him, “Stevenson huh? That’s my dorm” she smiled again

“I saw you here and I figured I better get the name of the guy who almost turned me into a courtyard pancake… For insurance purposes you know” she giggled, light and airy it seemed to float along the breeze. She nudged him.

 “I’m Sam” he said and reached his hand out.  “I’m Buffy” she grasped his hand and gave it a light shake.

 “Buffy, that is an interesting name” 

“Had it my whole life”

“So Sam, what brings you to UC Sunnydale?” She glanced him over, he seemed normal enough.

“Well it was the only school I got into that was in a nice warm climate” He stood gathering his things and they began walking.

“Ah, yes the glorious rays of Cali sun, they're like a sirens song” she half smirked; as they walked the small talk seemed to find them both very easy.

Before he knew it she had stopped “Well here we are Dorm sweet dorm. So what room ya in?”  Sam looked over his papers, “ummm 218” he said and looked over to buffy.

She looked up at him “I’m in 214, looks like we’re floor mates” Suddenly her eyes got bright as she shouted to another person entering the dorm.

“WILL!!!!!!” She waved her arm frantically “WILLOW!!!!!”  Sam saw the girl turn, she saw buffy and smiled big.

“Buff!!!! I’m coming hang on!” The spunky redhead headed over to them.  “Willow, this is Sam, he’s new” She stated rather matter of factly

“Sam, this is my bestest, best friend Willow” she said as she threw her arm around willow. Willow smiled “Hiya there Sam” She stuck her hand out, Sam took it and gently shook “Hi, nice to meet you” a goofy half smile plastered to his face.

“So the Buffster here is showing ya around?” He nodded “He’s on our floor will” buffy said over excitedly, and then catching the intensity in her tone Began looking a bit flustered. She glanced at her watch “Shit! I’m late for class. Bye Sam!” She said hurriedly as she bolted across the grass.

 Sam looked down at willow, “It was nice meeting you, Now that I know where I live I have to go get all my crap” Willow glanced up, “You too, Make sure you check in with the RA.” She said as she went back toward the dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to capture Sams early awkwardness as best I could, I haven't written as Buffy for a long time so i'm kinda rusty bear with me.  
> 


	3. A Chance at normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling into his dorm Sam heads into town, But a chance encounter with Buffy has both sides questioning each other.

Sam glanced around the room, taking it in for a moment. This was the first time in forever he had a room.  He noticed there was only one bed, a breathed a sigh of relief. No roommate, he set down his bags and began to unpack.

 He got to the bottom of is duffle and he found a small leather satchel; he pulled it out and sat on his bed. He opened it and found a note

_Sammy –_

_You know I ain’t much for words, So be safe, watch your back._

_Or I will call your ass back from the dead and kill you myself._

_Dean_

Sam chuckled and looked through the bag. Dean had sent him with a hunters survival pack.  Sam shook his head, at least Dean cares. Sam slid the pack under his bed, and then just sat there with his head in his hands. Old habits die hard. 

Sam couldn’t help but secure the room in the only way he knew. When he was done he decided to head out and check out the town. He wanted to call dean, but changed his mind. He didn’t want them showing up here and ruining everything.

Sam walked down the sidewalk taking in the sights around him. It was nice to be in a small town and not be hiding, lying and almost getting killed. He smiled softly, as it began to hit him that he was out. He had a chance at normalcy.

 He stopped at a café ordered a drink and sat down at one of the tiny tables. Eating in truck stops and diners for so long he forgot what it was like to sit at such a small table, he felt so out of place. The waitress brought him his tea, he handed her a 10 and smiled “keep the change”.

As he strolled along he saw her again, Buffy. She was something else, he watched her and willow walking towards a store The Magic Box. Hands flying as they spoke, she seemed excited about something.  Sam knew for him that everything good was evil in disguise. Seeing her enter that store he feared he had fallen for a witch. 

He crossed the street and headed towards the store, it seemed innocent enough from a distance. As he got closer he saw more than just trinkets and tourist junk. He stood in front of the shop and looked in the front window. Some of the stuff he saw was definitely dangerous, and in the right hands deadly. 

Then he saw her, she was sitting at a round table towards the back of the store, next to her was willow. There were a few more people and judging by the interactions they were friends. He saw an older gentleman, who he assumed was Buffy’s father walk over and tap her on the shoulder then he pointed towards Sam.

Sam eyes got big as buffy turned around he froze, his feet had grown roots and he could not move from that spot.  Buffy smiled big when she saw him, relief washed over. Usually if an evil witch had spotted him spying very bad things take place.

Buffy opened the door to the store, holding the handle and the frame, she leaned outside.  “Hey there tall, dark, and stalker” she cocked her head to the side. Sam looked panicked “I wasn’t. I. I was walking by and “she laughed “Calm down I was kidding, you know making with the jokes” 

Sam looked relieved, “So does your dad own this place?” he asked gesturing towards Giles. “Oh he’s not my dad, but yeah he does you wanna?” she nods towards the inside of the store, asking if he wants to go inside. “Oh, no I” he pauses “have to back got an early start tomorrow First day of classes and all, But it was nice seeing you… again” he softly smiled “night” as he head back down the street.

“Bye” she waved and shut the door watching him walk away.  As she turned she was greeted by 4 pairs of eyes staring at her. “What?” she scoffed as she went and sat back down. “So where were we?” she said as she randomly picked up a book from the table.

 “Oh no Buffster, we want all the juicy details” Xander grinned and seemed almost giddy. “Yes, Buffy who was that very tall, very handsome boy?” Anya asked “He looks rather normal” Giles said as he cleaned his glasses holding them to the light before placing them back upon his face.  Willow looked like she was about to explode, buffy sighed and said “go ahead will”

Willow must have been talking a mile a minute and when she was done they all looked more confused.

“So we got a new guy, who is way too handsome. Almost runs ya over. Catches coffee with cat like reflexes, just so happens to be on the same floor, and coincidently sees you here?” Xander pursed and lips and the pointed angrily “This smells demony to me” He crossed his arm across his chest.

 “Xander may be right Buffy, you never know how someone may come at you. He could be a warlock” Buffy scoffed “Puh-lease, that boy is straight off the family farm.” She stood up “Plus my spidey senses aren’t a tingling” grabbing her coat she looks over the group “I’m going to head out on patrol, Will I’ll see you back at the room” 


	4. Not so secret identities pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks had passed and Sam began thinking maybe he had lucked out, she was normal. But a nosey Buffy soon finds out that there is more to Sam than she thought.

A few weeks had passed and Sam began thinking maybe he had lucked out, she was normal. They would hang out after class, grab a coffee and chat.  Buffy was a breath of fresh air for Sam, he had never felt like this before. He made a promise to himself that he would ask her out. Today was going to be that day, they had planned to meet after class and Sam was counting the minutes until his last class was done.

 He must have been zoned out because suddenly he felt a jab in his side, “Huh?” He looked next to him the guy sitting next to him pointed upfront to the professor. “Mr. Winchester, I am hoping that you can pay attention in this class. I do not take kindly to slackers.” Professor Walsh turned back to the blackboard, and continued to lecture about the effects of fear on the brain.

Sam sighed and looked back to his notebook, he had been writing down notes, but as he re-read them the words began to change. _Help me._   His eyes grew wide and he slammed his notebook shut. _Not here. Not Me._ He thought _I’m out. I’m done._ “Class Dismissed, and don’t forget we have a test next week, and your Papers are due Friday” the class groaned as they began to shuffle out.

Sam grabbed his stuff and pushed past the mass of students, he was so distracted he barely noticed the drop in temperature.  When he got to his dorm he slammed the door, and tossed his crap on the bed.  Grabbing the satchel from under the bed he lined the door with salt, he sat back and sighed “I knew I should have registered with a fake last name” He slid his laptop from his pack, and began looking into suspicious deaths at the school.  

The knock at the door startled Sam, he jumped slightly.  Standing up he walked over towards the wooden door, “Who is it?” he asked grasping the handle tightly and pressing himself against the door.  “It’s Buffy, you know the girl who you left waiting at the Java Hut.”  Sam cursed under his breath, He forgot.

 He opened the door “Buffy I’m sorry, I forgot I had a paper due Friday that I hadn’t even started yet.” He looked down at her giving the ‘puppy dog face’ that always got Sam out of trouble.  “Well, if you’re going to keep giving me that face, I guess I can excuse the large amount of rudeness of being stood up.”

She smiled softly “May I come in? I have Coffee.” She held up the cups and wiggled them, Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably. He glanced behind him all his research and his hunter gear was strewn about.  “Just um let me pick up real quick” he shut the door and scrambled about shoving everything under his bed.

“Ok, come in” Buffy opened the door and stepped in glancing around she noticed the room was bare, most of the guys rooms had posters of half-naked super models, Cars, Movies whatever they were into.  Sam’s walls were empty, it was odd.

“So umm I like what you’ve done with the place” she placed the coffees on the desk and looked over to Sam. He looked rather uncomfortable; Buffy could tell he was nervous. “So who did you forget?” She asked sliding the desk chair out, she sat down.

“Walsh”

“Yikes.” Her face twisted into a grimace. “I had her last semester” she shuddered. “Yeah” Sam was freaked out about all the stuff he found relating to Sunnydale and he wanted to ask Buffy but was afraid of scaring her off. He swallowed hard and was trying to figure out a way to word the questions, when he noticed a change in Buffy’s face.

Her eyes were locked on to the hilt of a knife sticking out from under his bed she could make out symbols that appeared demonic, she looked back to Sam her eyes narrowed. Before Sam knew what was happening the tiny blonde had him pinned to the bed, “What are you?!” her face inches away from his “I… I don’t know what you mean” he sputtered.

She moved off him and grabbed the knife from under his bed, the satchel dragging out with it. “Are you a warlock?” her voice gaining volume. She dumped the bag, seeing holy water, silver the works. He looked at her sheepishly “I’m a Hunter. But what are you?”

“I’m The Slayer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i rushed it, but i was afraid of having it too similar to Hush if i had them meet during a fight.


	5. Not so secret identities pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she wasn't normal but neither was he. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. But will Buffy be ready for what follows Sam?

She stared him down, “What are you doing in Sunnydale?” Her face hard, lips pursed in a thin line.

“I wanted out. I’ve been hunting since I was a kid. I’m tired of it.” Sam sighed as he rested his head in his hands. “I wasn’t lying to you.” He lifted his head up running his hands down his face. Buffy let her arms drop to her sides as her body relaxed a bit. She sat on the bed next to him. “Well Sam you chose the wrong town for an escape.” She half smiled. Sam felt like he was going to explode with all the questions he wanted to ask.

“First of all tell me, what’s a slayer?”

“You’ve NEVER heard of me?” She seemed disappointed, “The Chosen One.” Her eyes grew wide as Sam’s confused look made her half giggle. “I’m like a Super hero”

Sam smiled “Really? A superhero?” he got up off the bed and kneeled down to put his stuff back in the bag. Looking up to her he asked “So aside from your insane ability to knock me on my ass what else can you do?”

Buffy smiled “Well, I’m faster than normal people, I got superfast healing.” She sat on his bed, “cat like reflexes and awesome hearing.”  Sam laughed, “So why did I have to catch your coffee that day?”  “I could have caught it if I wasn’t traumatized from being run over by a moose.” She laughed.

Sam glared “Hey! I am not a Moose”

“Oh you so totally are”

As he was sliding his satchel under his bed he noticed something else under the bed tucked away by the leg of the bed. He reached under and pulled out a tiny figurine. “What’s that?” Buffy asked as Sam stood and turned towards her.

“I don’t know it’s not mine.” Then he thought about what happened in class, He eyes got wide. “Have there been any deaths on campus?”

Buffy Laughed “Um yeah, loads. Figured I’d wait to tell ya after I introduced you to the gang, so aside from great surfing and warm sun, we have our very own hell mouth.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open and Buffy looked at him puzzled “Lemme guess never heard of that either”

“No, I have but we call them gates, it’s like a back door to hell”

“Yup, all sorts of nastys come here trying to end the world. They dream big around here”

Sam ran his fingers over the figurine; suddenly he felt the temperature drop. His face changed a hardened expression came over him. Buffy looked at him and could tell there was about to be something going down. She stood her body hard in a fighting stance “What is it? Why is it so cold?”

“Ghost”

“Really, you hunt ghosts?”

Suddenly she felt a strong force toss her a side; she hit the wall with a sick thud. Sam turned to see her jump up like nothing, ‘Dean would love her’ he thought before a girl appeared in front of him.

Her long dark hair was matted to her face, blood oozed from a wound in her neck. Bite marks littered her arms.

The apparition came close to Sam he could smell a faint trace of something sweet.

He held up the figure “this yours?” The ghost howled as she tossed him across the room, he landed near the closet, reaching in under a pile of clothes he grabbed his shotgun, and fired a round of rock salt at the spirit charging towards him, and with a shriek she disappeared.

Sam stood and ran his fingers through his hair moving the stray strands out of his face.

“What THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!” Buffy looked like it was her first time dealing with an angry ghost.

“I take it you don’t deal a lot on vengeful spirits” he said as he placed his gun on the bed.

“No my monsters are flesh and blood.” Her mouth twisted into a grimace “I hate ghosts”

“Well this has been fun” she walked over to the desk and grabbed her coffee “But I gotta get the hell out of here” She rushed out the door not even looking back.

Sam sighed as he flopped onto his bed, sighing heavily. This sucked, he got up and grabbed the figurine, rooting through his stuff he found a small metal bowl dropping it in as he squirted some lighter fluid on it and set it ablaze. As the fire consumed the tiny object he could almost hear the screams.

Buffy rushed to the Magic Box eager to tell her friends all about the perfect normal guy who in reality fights monsters. Buffy charged through the door hoping to see everyone at the table but it was only Giles, reading a large dusty book.

“Giles!” Buffy smiled as she flopped down in a chair next to him. He looked up from his book and could tell by her face she was bursting with some news, he laid the book down. “Is everything alright?” a look of worry washed across his face.

“Yes and No” her eyes were bright and wide as she told Giles what had happened. When she was done Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning then furiously. “I think you got all the spots” Buffy said her smile fading as Giles looked way more concerned than happy. He placed the glasses on his face and gave her the look.

“Buffy are you sure, he is not after you?”

“Yup, said he was a ‘hunter’ I guess he’s been in it for a long time.” She started fiddling with a small glass orb, “But this is the kicker, he’s never heard of the Slayer! Can you believe that? I figured all the creatures of the night feared me. How does he not know?”

Giles rubbed his temples “I have heard tales of people who travel around taking out things that we just can’t get to.” Leaning against the display case he looked to Buffy “I want to meet him, I need to make sure he isn’t lying” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this in as a part 2 mainly because I couldn't think of a new chapter title. The next chapter will be up shortly, I have to rescan for proper capitalization. I am terrible at capitalizing names.


	6. Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Giles determines he must meet Sam, Buffy Can't wait to Tell him. Sam also has something to ask Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, Next one will be a bit longer.

The next day Buffy headed down the hall of the dorm, getting to 218 she took a deep breath and knocked, she heard a thud and a groan. Buffy stifled a laugh and thought ‘those legs are danger to all those around him’ She heard him get to the door and after a few moments of fumbling with the knob the door opened slightly.

  
A sleepy Sam peeked his head through his hair was a tangled mess; he wiped the sleep from his eyes and blinked a few times. “Buffy, hey” he was surprised to see her, as he woke up a bit he looked her over. Her hair was like sunshine, her eyes wide with excitement she pushed the door open and walked into his room. Sam was taken back as the tiny girl moved him and the door like he wasn't even there.

  
Sam was standing there in his boxers still trying to figure out why she was here and why she barged into his room. “Um hi” she wiggled her fingers in a semi wave. She couldn't help but stare, her eyes scanning his half naked body, years of fighting told a story that buffy could read very well a scar here and there. As her eyes panned down she noticed he was peeking out of his boxers. Her face flushed red, as her eyes shut quickly.

Sam looked down and realized why she suddenly was beet red. In turn that made his face burn with red hot embarrassment. He rushed to the dresser and slid on some sweats. “I’m sorry” she said slightly peeking “It’s ok, I’m sorry for the peep show” he said as she opened her eyes Sam stretched.

Her eyes couldn't help but flow every twitch of his muscles. She stuttered “I…umm… I was…” Sam sat down on the bed sliding his feet into his slippers. “You were going to apologize for running out yesterday and ignoring my texts?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head and watched as Buffy seemed more and more flustered.

“Well… yeah… that and umm….” She took a breath and tried to calm herself “Giles wants to meet you. He’s my watcher/father figure, wants to make sure you’re not well evil” she tried to smile. Sam’s eyes narrowed “me evil?” he laughed “well if I’m gonna meet pops I better make myself presentable” he stood and walked over to her “you know I never got a chance yesterday to ask you something” he looked down into her eyes, they were like tiny pools of green and blue, with flecks of hazel. “You know you have beautiful eyes.” Buffy scoffed “I bet ya say that to all the slayers” she half laughed. Sam smiled.

“So I wanted to ask you yesterday if you wanted to out with me sometime.”

“We go out all the time” she tried to avoid answering the question.

“Yes but as friends, I want to take you out on a real date”

  
Her face got hot “well dating is kinda hard for me, seems like whenever Buffy is happy that’s when something tries to kill me”  
Sam laughed “I know the feeling, so what do you say? Just dinner and if it sucks and you decide you hate me, I will never bother you again”

Buffy fidgeted with the strap on her bag. “I….” she paused “yes.” She stated as she nodded her head as a backup yes. Sam smiled like a kid on Christmas “Great so how about Friday, at say 7?” she looked excited “sounds good, now get dressed you have to come meet the whole gang, Magic Box in one hour” She smiled as she exited his room a slight bounce to her step.

As Buffy entered the magic box she could hear everyone talking at once about the new guy. As soon as they realized Buffy was there they all stopped, looking like kids who got caught stealing cookies. “So I take it Giles filled you guys in” she said as she dropped her bag to the floor taking a seat next to willow. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first Will but when I got back to the room last night you were asleep.” She looked at her sheepishly, “it’s ok Buff” Willow smiled.

“So Buffy do tell, what was all this ghost business about?” Xander leaned towards Buffy, “How is it; that we have been here forever and never ran into angry ghosts?” Giles walked over to the table and sat down, “That’s what concerned me” he sighed “vengeful spirits are new ground for us, we must find more out about this Sam fellow” he glanced towards Willow “Do you think you can find out anything with that god awful machine?” Willow pointed to her laptop “you mean my computer? Yeah I can try”.

Buffy started filling them all in on what happened at Sam's. Xander was wide eyed and Giles had an intrigued look on his face, As if he was making mental notes to look stuff up later.


	7. Of Moose and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the gang has Sam worried, What if they don't like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so This will be the last update for a few days as I write a few more chapters, I promise there will be a plot very soon and Sam's Past will be catching up with him.

After a while they heard a jingle and looked towards the door, Sam walked in looking very handsome, his jeans were tight in all the right places, wearing a dark shirt under a red flannel. His hair messy but managed at the same time, Willow heard Buffy let out a small sigh and she smiled nudging the slayer with her elbow she whispered “he’s kinda hot” Buffy blushed “shut up!” she muttered through gritted teeth.

 Standing she walked over to Sam and took his hand giving him a reassuring nod. They walked over to the group Sam felt like a show dog being pranced about to be judged. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. “So Sam you already know Willow, and this is Xander, Anya” they waved “and Giles” Giles walked over extending his hand to Sam “Hello, there Sam” Sam took his hand and shook it “It’s nice to meet you sir” Giles smiled “So Buffy tells me you are a hunter?” Giles stepped back watching the young man, he didn’t seem like a danger.

“Yea, um my dad raised me and my brother to hunt” Sam seemed very uncomfortable talking about it Buffy squeezed his hand. Giles nodded “I see” he removed his glasses and cleaned them again.  Buffy led Sam over to the table and they sat, Sam was bombarded with questions and after what seemed like hours everyone seemed satisfied that Sam wasn’t trying to kill anyone and could be a valuable asset to the group.

Anya was bored her and Xander decided to leave after she whispered something into his ear. “Um yeah so were gonna go, nice meeting you Sam see ya around” Xander said as Anya dragged him out.

Rupert showed Sam around the shop as Buffy and Willow chatted, Sam was amazed by all the stuff they had. Rupert watched the boy as they wandered around the shop; the excitement on Sam’s face was well refreshing. He asked many questions, and Rupert was happy to answer them. “So do you have much practice with spells and magicks?” Rupert asked.

“Enough to know I want to learn more” Sam replied excitedly, Buffy watched them from the table she saw Giles smile and it made her smile too, she saw the tiny wrinkles by his eyes get deep that kind of smile she hasn’t seen in a long time. She nudged willow “So do you think I have to worry about Giles snagging my new guy?” directing her attention to the two. Sam was looking through a really old book, Giles stood over a hand on the younger man’s shoulder pointing to something on the page. Willow laughed “Oh Buffy stop!” Buffy laughed also, by the time to two turned around Buffy and Willow were having a giggle fit.

“I’m ha-ha I’m sorry haa I can’t” She covered her mouth with her hand trying to keep the laughs in. Her eyes were bright and she had an air about her when she was happy it was truly beautiful. Giles rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam

“So young man I have to say I am interested to hear more about the types of demons and creatures you have seen. The encounters you spoke of are very different than what I knew was to be.”

Sam shrugged “Yeah, sure I can come by whenever after classes” Rupert nodded “alright well since we have nothing to do I suggest you all go enjoy the rare chance of not having to save the world”

Buffy stood and grabbed her things she looked to Willow

“Sooooo” she stood on her tip toes and twirled a bit towards the redhead “You wanna go to the bronze?”  

Willow’s mouth puckered into a tiny pout “I can’t I have way to much work”

“awwww plllleeeeeaaaasssee” buffy batted her eyelashes at her friend. Willow brought her hand up and used her pointer finger to make a circle around her face as she said “Resolve Face”

Buffy pouted and went over to Sam, “Give her the face” Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrows “the face?”

“Yeah the oh so adorable puppy face, her will is not strong enough for the cuteness:” buffy giggled a bit as she shoved Sam towards Willow. “Sam want you to go don’t you Sam?” Sam sighed a bit and looked at Willow “please will you go?” he eyes got wide; eyebrows arched just right, lips curled into a tiny pout.

“Ohhhh you're good Mister” She glared at buffy, then back at Sam “Alright, Alright just stop that freaking face it to sad and cute” Sam smiled big, “it works every time” he laughed “okay I’m going to go get ready I’ll see you guys later” Sam headed towards the door “Goodbye Sam” Rupert waved as Sam left and turned to Buffy “He is an outstanding young man Buffy; If I should be so bold as to say not to let this one get away”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> towards the end all the 'Giles' I had written was making my eyes read the word all wrong. I swear I stared at it for like 20 min saying is that the right way to spell it? So i had the POV of Giles worded as Rupert instead, it felt better also in the re-read, and makes his and Sam's interactions seem I dunno more proper.


	8. Attraction Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real summary - Just some Flirting and fluff

Sam stared at his phone, his expression pensive and his finger hovered over the dial button. Dean’s name highlighted on the screen, Sam sighed and closed the phone. Another time Sam would have called his brother the first chance he got but it’s been almost 6 months and he still hasn’t heard from him or Dad and he decided that he wasn’t going to make that first move.

He isn’t the one who acted like a douche, all he wanted was to have a chance to be happy and normal. He tossed the phone on the bed and walked over to his closet. He stared at the clothes hanging up, realizing he had nothing that wasn’t flannel and jeans. ‘Damn hunters wardrobe’ he grumbled.

He slid the shirt over his head, his muscles twitching and rolling under his skin. He wasn’t too sure how to dress for the club they were going to, but he was guessing it wasn’t too dressy or Buffy would have said something.

Suddenly Sam’s phone began to ring, it startled him and he jumped a tiny bit, then sighed and shook his head. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone hoping to see Buffy’s name flashing on the screen.

But it wasn’t it was an unknown number, to him could mean only one thing. Dean. He groaned and silenced the call. He wanted to talk to his brother but he also knew that if he did there was a high chance that he would come swooping into town and ruin what Sam had built.

Sam’s phone buzzed alerting him of a voicemail, he sighed as he called his mailbox. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he frowned as he listed to the message.

“Sammy, dude listen. I know things got left in the shitter. But I need you to answer. Dad….. *sigh* Dad’s missing. He left on a hunt as hasn’t been back. It’s been like 2 weeks dude. I’m worried. Sammy please, just call me.”

Sam looked down to the phone, of course it was Dad. It’s always something with Dad. He was about to call when there was a knock at the door. Tossing the phone down he walked to the door “who is it?” “It’s me” he could hear the smile in the voice behind the door. Opening it he leaned against the frame, and smiled. “Hey Buffy” 

She was dressed in a sparkly light blue halter top, the sequins reflecting making her glow just a bit more, her golden tresses cascading down her bare shoulders. Her blue eyes shining, brightened by her top. He couldn’t help the dopey smile creeping over his face, as he ran his hand through his hair.

“You look amazing” he said as he stepped aside, extending his arm as an invite. She walked in and headed over to the bed, flopping down she put her feet up. “Ugh, Slayer or not breaking in new shoes hurts” a tiny pout forming on her cherry lips.

Sam shook his head, “I never understood heels” he smirked as he waked over to her. “You aren’t even ready yet! Worse than a woman, you are Sam” she rolled her eyes at him. He whined “But I have Nothing to wear!!” stomping his feet like a small child. A grin growing on his face.  She laughed “Stop, it’s the Bronze, not an LA wrap party.” She stood and walked over to his closet, as she rummaged through it he watched her. He couldn’t help but feel drawn to her like it was fate or something, he shook his head. “You find anything acceptable yet?” he smirked gliding his fingers through his hair as he spoke; she turned and smiled as she walked over shoving the clothes at him. “Now hurry up, we gotta meet Willow and the gang in like 20 minutes.” She smiled and headed out the door.

After getting dressed, Sam ran a comb through his shaggy brown hair and grabbed his wallet and keys. He paused for a moment pondering if he should grab his knife; he shrugged his shoulders as his face turned down into a semi frown. _‘Why not, better safe than sorry’_ he thought as he grabbed the knife Dean sent him, sliding it into the leather sheath he had on his belt.

 

Sam pulled his phone out and dialed Buffy, after a few rings she answered. “Hey!” her voice bright, “Hey, I’m ready. Where should I meet you guys?” he asked as he walked down the dorm hall.  Suddenly he was on the ground, someone had tackled him from behind, instinct calling he grabbed the knife from his belt and used his height to buck the attacker off of him. In a flash he was on his feet, body hard, his eyes wild and the knife gripped tightly in his hand.

He relaxed when he saw the tiny blonde giggling, “You are quick, we may have to spar sometime” she said. Sam gave her a look Dean had trademarked as his ‘Bitch Face’  “I could have hurt you” he said his eyes softening. Her smile faded when she saw the concern pooling in those large hazel eyes. “I’m sorry” she spoke soft as she got closer to him, resting her hand on his forearm, he put his knife away. “It’s ok, just next time give a guy some warning, and damn you are strong. I thought I just got hit by a shifter” he features softening into a small smile.

Sam looked down the hall and saw Willow coming; the spunky redhead definitely didn’t have the same taste as Buffy. Dressing more modestly, she had on a blue and green long sleeve and a long green skirt, embroidered with swirls that to the normal person would look random. But Sam saw the markings, and it clicked. He turned to Buffy “Is Willow a witch?” Buffy looked surprised, and then shifted her eyes to the side and back to Sam.

“Does it matter?” She asked; a hesitant tone to her voice. “As long as I don’t find any hex bags in my room we’re good” he said as Willow approached them. “Hey there moose” Willow smiled the corners of her mouth curl just the slightest adding a coyness to it. Sam rolled his eyes “So I take it that this is going to be a thing?” “You bet!” She laughed as the hooked her arm into his. Buffy did the same, as she looked up to him “You should be flattered” “Yeah ok” he replied , though inside he was, it made him feel like part of the group, as the three headed out and Sam couldn’t help but thinking how happy he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on thoughts so far, I have a few chapters stored up So I will be staggering them the next few days. I have a plot line coming, and that where i'm getting stuck, developing that part of the story. Man these guys are hard to write sometimes. I had to take a break to gain some writing urge.


	9. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sam his luck always seemed to be Life hand you a cookie then kicks you in the nuts and takes it back

After meeting up with Xander and Anya, they were heading to the Bronze the group was actually happy. It was odd for Buffy to feel this content; she just knew something was going to go wrong. Willow glanced to her friend and saw the look of deep slayery thoughts, “Buffy” she whispered nudging her. “You ok?” 

Buffy looked to her and gave a small smile, “yeah Will, I’m ok just starting to get that something horrible is going to happen.” She frowned slightly. Willow knew that when Buffy got those feelings that more than half the time she was right. She wrapped her arm around her friend and gave her a squeeze.

Sam’s face was twisted into a weird combination of amazed, scared and horrified. Anya was telling a story of a vengeance deal she performed that resulted in the accidental starting of a plague.

“It wasn’t MY fault the girl had forgot to tell me her vile snake of a husband was a warlock.” She crossed her arms and scoffed “See I had cursed him with parasite that would rot off his” she was cut of abruptly by Xander “Ayn hun, I think it would be best to skip the gory details.” Both he and Sam shuddered uncomfortably.

Anya sighed “Yes well anyways, he did some sort of spell, next thing you know this thing is spreading like wildfire” she looked to Sam “I had to call in backup, the whole thing was very messy” She sighed “D’Hofferan was pissed, sent me to the world of nothing but rabbits.” A disgusted look came over her, she shuddered. Xander wrapped his arms around Anya, “aww sweetie”

 

“Guys! Come on!” Buffy hollered back to the three straggling behind. Sam looked up and saw the worn down building, band posters scattered on the wall by the door, some tattered and weathered, a neon orange one caught his eye “Dingos ate my baby” he said in a questioning tone.

Willow looked to him and smiled big “That’s my boyfriend’s band they’re playing tonight” excitement growing in her voice.  The group entered, the loud music and dim lighting caught Sam off guard he reached out and clasped Buffy’s hand. She turned to him and could see he was nervous, a soft smile made him feel more at ease. He was still adapting to the socialness of his new group of friends, it had always been him and Dean.

Buffy knew they were being watched, she sensed it a few blocks before they got to the bronze. It wasn’t a vamp though, that she knew. She got up from the table they had snagged letting the group know she was getting some drinks. Sam gave her a worried look and she rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘you’ll be fine’.

Heading towards the bar she got that feeling again, someone was watching her. She could feel their eyes on her, she approached the bar and casually ordered the round, glancing around she saw him.

He was standing over by the pool table, short brown hair, wearing a worn leather jacket that seemed slightly too big. She hadn’t seen him around before; she made eye contact with him. He noticed her eyeing him and slowly made his way through the crowd towards her, she narrowed her eyes and brought the drinks back to the table. She grabbed her clutch and hurriedly said something about the bathroom. Sam shrugged and grabbed his drink, turning to the band on stage, but Willow knew something was up. But Buffy could handle it; she just kept a watchful eye on the exits.

She knew he had followed her as she exited through the side door; she waited by the door her muscles twitching eager for a fight. The metal door creaked open, the mysterious man stepped out; knife gripped tightly in his hand. In a flash she was on him, kicking the knife from his hand, she twirled and faced him. He stared at this small girl and smiled, “Well sweetheart, looks like you’ve taken a few self-defense classes” a small chuckle escaping his lips.

She smirked placing her hands on her hips, “Why are you following me?” she asked raising an eyebrow as he charged her. In a fluid motion she grabbed him and flipped him over her with a backbend, turning she slammed her foot onto his chest inching the gap in her heel closer to his throat. “That was rude” she stated, glaring at him. He grabbed her calf and attempted to flip her. As she fell back he jumped up and skittered for his weapon, she jumped up and sighed.

Looking down she saw that the heel on her shoe was broken. “Freaking seriously?!” She looked up and shot daggers at this guy standing in front of her looking ready to pounce. “I am so gonna kick your ass!” She said as she took her shoes off, face hardened. He dashed towards her, and she was ready blocking the first few punches, and managed to get a good kick in that threw the man back.

He landed in a pile of trash, standing up he rushed her again. She smiled she knew this type of fighter she was fighting on the offensive, mainly because she didn’t really want to hurt the guy. Hard to give up information if you have a collapsed lung, she landed some nice punches. After she had tired him out a bit she grabbed his wrist, wrenching it behind his back, she forced him to his knees.

He looked up at her, his deep green eyes wide with fear. She glared at him “Who are you, What do you want and why are you following me?” “Geeze, ego much?” He got a feeling she wasn’t going to kill him, he struggled but this chick was strong.

“I’m not here for you goldilocks, I’m here for Sammy” She tightened her grip causing the man to wince. “What do you want with Sam?” she asked through gritted teeth, “Look lady I ain’t here to kill him, I’m his brother now let me the fuck up!” Buffy’s eyes grew large when she realized, she let him go and immediately switched from Slayer to concerned girl.

“Oh my God” her hand jumping to cover her mouth “I feel like an ass, I didn’t hurt you did I?” She kept her guard up though, and suddenly the door slammed open Sam rushing into the ally “Buffy!” he yelled looking around frantic, he knew something wasn’t right and after puppy dogging Willow into telling him what was wrong he flew out of there like a bat outa hell.

“SAMMY!” The green eyed man smiled at the taller one, which cause Sam to freeze in his spot. Buffy saw Sam’s look of worry and knew something wasn’t right, she hurried over to him. “Sam I’m sorry this guy was following us, and I thought he was after me. We fought and I kinda kicked his ass but I’m sorry I didn’t know he was your brother”. She took a breath and Sam smiled at her, “Um it’s ok Buffy. Can you give me and my brother a minute?” she gave her a pleading look and she didn’t argue walking over to where she dropped her shoes she picked them up and glared at the shorter brother “You Owe me a new pair” and headed inside

Sam walked over to his brother, “are you ok?” he asked knowing full well how it feels to get sacked by the slayer. “Dude” he said as he rubbed his ribs “what the fuck is that chick?” he gave Sam a strange look “you hooking up with monsters now Sammy?” Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean his bitch face. “No Dean, she isn’t a monster, she’s just different” Dean scoffed “yeah well she-hulk over there almost broke my arm without breaking a sweat so, yeah I’d say she’s different”

“Dean what do you want? Why are you here?” Sam glanced at Dean who was leaning against the fence separating the club from the warehouses. “Dad’s missing” he said flatly “and what you expect me to drop everything and go running off to find him?” Sam said his voice growing loud with frustration. “Well yeah Sammy, he is our father!” Dean yelled back as he got closer to Sam.  “Dean I don’t CARE!” Sam threw his arms up as he yelled “I am NOT going to stop my life because he’s out on a bender!” Dean looked to the ground and shook his head “Sammy, dad was chasing down a lead on yellow eyes” Sam paused he eyes scanning Deans face for any trace of a lie.

“Where” Sam swallowed hard “Not far from here, that’s why I came” Dean said exasperated with this feud. “Please Sammy” Deans voice cracked with desperation. Sam sighed, “Not tonight, go find a place to stay and I’ll call you tomorrow.” Sam said turning to head back inside knowing the flood of questions awaiting him and he swallowed hard. “Wait, don’t you want to introduce me to your little gang of friends?” Dean smiled his emerald eyes glinting from the street lights. “No.” Sam said simply as he went inside. “Bitch” he heard Dean say as he entered “jerk” he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have it happen it's the only way I can do some kind of story.


	10. Confessions of an angsty hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's interaction with Dean left him anxious and annoyed. Buffy wants to help, but isn't sure how.

Dean winced as he walked back to the impala; his mind was reeling over what had happened. He needed to have a sit down with Sam and fast because he was worried. Sliding into the front seat Dean relaxed for a moment. He pulled out his phone and called Bobby, after a few rings a gruff voice on the other end answered.

“Yeah”

“Bobby, listen I found Sam. I’m staying here for the night and then tomorrow were headed off to find dad, but something ain’t right here and as soon as I get some more info I’ll let you know but for now can ya look into this town for me?”

“Yeah son sure, just be careful out there and tell Sam I said hey”

“I will Bobby, later” Dean hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat, starting up the impala he drove through town looking for a motel.

Sam sat back at the table his friends look like they will burst if he doesn’t say something. “It’s my Dad” he says with a groan, “He went looking for a demon and now he’s missing… Again” Sam sighed hard and downed his beer slamming the bottle on the table. Everyone but Buffy jumped, she looked at Sam a worried expression coming over her face. “Can I help?” she tilted her head to the side as he peeked at her through his shaggy brown hair.  “I doubt it” he stood up “I’m not feeling to into this anymore, I’m going to head back to my room, Bye guys see ya later.” He moved towards the front entrance, he felt Buffy’s hand on his arm “Hey wait up” She slid her arm into his, “I’ll walk you home, it’s not safe for you to be out there all alone” she smiled hoping to get a reaction and she was successful. A tiny smirk crept on his lips, “You going to keep me safe from the creatures of the night?” “You betcha” she rested her head on his arm as they walked.

 The silence hung on the air like a fog, after a few blocks Buffy spoke up “What’s really going on Sam? You can tell me.” He sighed long and loudly “It’s just family drama, I don’t want to bother you with it.” He was trying to drop it, he didn’t want her dragged into his war. She stopped dead in her tracks and Sam was jerked back like a dog on a leash. Catching his balance he glared at Buffy he kept forgetting how strong she really was.

She faced Sam and glared up at him, “Sam, I am the Slayer. I can help with whatever is really going on, you just have to let me in. I trusted you when I brought you into my inner life, why won’t you let me into yours?” She looked up at him her eyes wide, pleading. Sam had to look away, “Buffy I want to, I do” “Fine it’s settled we are going back to your room, ordering Chinese and You Mister are going to tell me everything” she stomped her foot for  dramatic affect. It didn’t have to much effect though as she had no shoes on. Sam couldn’t help but smile, she was so adorable. She smiled too her nose crinkling as she did and Sam felt himself falling ever more for this girl. He looked down at her bare feet, he had forgotten also and now he felt bad. “Jump on” he said point to his back as he crouched down a bit. Buffy’s smile got bigger “Really? A piggyback ride?” she squealed as she jumped onto Sam’s back. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs locked around his waist they headed back to the dorm.

Once on their floor Sam stopped and let Buffy slide down, “That was fun” her face was glowing, “It’s nice being tall” she laughed. “I’m going to go change and I’ll be back down” she sauntered down the hall. Sam watched her as she walked her hips swaying with each step, hair bouncing along her back, He shook himself out of the daze and headed to his room, unlocking the door he entered and stopped in his tracks. His hunter stuff was laid out on the bed, his duffle packed. He growled “Dean” stomping over to his bed he grabbed the stuff and shoved it into the duffle and tossed it into the back of the closet. He was seething, how dare Dean break into his room. As he was pacing and grumbling to himself about how much of Dean’s ass he was going to kick, there was a light tap on the door as it opened.

Buffy entered, her hair now pulled up into a messy bun, she was wearing a tank top and some silky shorts that showed off her toned legs. Sam was dumbfounded; he stood there staring at her like a schoolboy. She blushed and laughed, “what? It’s just pj’s” Sam shook his head “um yeah” he said trying to adjust his pants as his body was trying to tell her he was thinking something else. “Well ahem” he coughed trying to change the subject, Buffy closed the door and walked over to Sam’s bed she jumped on it, bouncing on her butt. “Soooo” she said as she grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her chest crossing her arms underneath and resting her chin on it.

He was rooting through his drawers searching for some sweats, he found a pair and pulled them out. He turned to her “No peeking this time” he said with a wink, she looked at him in false shock her hand to her chest “I never!” before rolling on her back and looking at the ceiling. Sam took off his shoes, shirt, and undid his belt, after unzipping his jeans; Buffy could hear the clink of metal from the belt as they hit the floor. Arching her back just a bit she got an upside down view of Sam. She watched as he reached down to pull his pants off, every muscle flowing and bending under his tanned skin. He turned his back to her, his boxers clinging to his ass, she licked her lips. He turned slightly towards her and she took in a sharp breath, fixing herself before she was caught peeking.

As Sam turned towards Buffy he saw her move and knew she was watching that made him blush slightly. He slid the sweats on and strutted over to where she laid, and sat down scooting back to lean against the wall. He rested his head and looked down at her, _‘fuck she is beautiful’_ he thought. “So you said Chinese huh?” Her eyes perked at food, “Yeah there’s this great little place that delivers to the campus.” She lept up grabbing Sam’s phone off the desk “They make the best Egg Foo Young” Sam smiled “Well I guess I have to try it then don’t I?”

 

While they were waiting for the food Buffy decided it was now or never on the questions. She sat up and hugged her knees chin resting on her hands. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Sam, he knew it was coming and looked like he was mentally preparing answers. “So what’s the deal Sam? And I don’t want some bullshit story about family drama” She gave him a stern look. He looked down to his hands and sighed, the story flowing out although he never intended it too. He told her how his mom died, how his father vowed the vendetta, and how he and Dean had been paying for it ever since.

There was a knock and Buffy jumped up, and then realized she had no cash, she turned to Sam pouting “I left my cash in my room”. He smirked, and tossed her his wallet, after paying for the food she plopped back down on the bed and ripped the bag open. A look of delight his her face as she pulled the containers from the bag, she handed Sam his and sat down next to him. “So this demon” she paused and took a bite of her food “Can you kill it?” Sam sighed “I don’t know; I highly doubt it.” Buffy set her food down, reaching over she let her hand rest on his. “I know it’s not my place and if you don’t the help I won’t push it. But maybe Giles can help.” Sam smiled halfheartedly “If you think he can help than yeah all those old books he has, there has to be a mention of him.” He continued to eat his food, in all honesty he didn’t have the same lust for vengeance that his father and brother had. He never knew his mother. So for him this was a huge burden placed on Sam that Dean never could understand.

Casual chatter flowed easily, Sam was so passionate about many things, but the way his face lit up when he was telling stories of his brother was beautiful. He was the only person who was always there for Sam, “When I was 6 I broke my arm, I jumped off a roof. Dean and I were playing superhero’s.” He shook his head “Dean rode me to the ER on his handlebars.” Buffy’s eyes narrowed, “Where was your dad?” she asked as she put her food aside.  Sam looked away, the pain filling his eyes. “Hunting.”

The silence was heavy, Buffy wanted to push some more but could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. “Have I told you about the time I died?” Sam looked startled, “I’ll take that as a no.” She raised an eyebrow as she began telling Sam about The Master and his plans to rise, Sam couldn’t help but stare at Buffy, she was like nobody he had ever met before. Her face was bright and filled with emotion as she spoke, the story was amazing and Sam was in awe of this girl who was chosen at 16 to save the world. He smiled as he watched her animated gestures, a few stray strands of golden hair falling in front of her face. “So after Xander resuscitated me I took to the roof, he thought he had me, but I kicked his ass through the skylight in the library and he fell onto a very large stake, and poof!” She smiled wide, it was nice having someone to share these things with. She felt so comfortable around Sam, in a way she had never felt before. She laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed contently. Sam glanced down at her, he gingerly interlaced his fingers with hers. “Well I for one am glad you won, and I’m going to have to thank Xander for saving you” she looked up at him and their eyes met both seemingly thinking the same thing.

Sam leaned down and softly cupped her cheek as their lips connected, it was a gentle kiss sending shivers down Buffy’s spine. She reached up curling her fingers around the nape of his neck, pulling him into her the kiss quickly becoming hungry. Buffy leaned back pulling Sam with her as she scooted further back on the bed. Kisses becoming feverish as their hands wandered each other’s bodies. Sam was the first to break the kiss, as he pulled back his breath staggered his heart thumping in his chest. He softy smiled as he stared into her eyes, as much as he wanted to be intimate with her he couldn’t. “Buffy….. I….I don’t wanna move to fast with you, I really like you and if I leave with my brother tomorrow there is no guarantee I will come back.” His smile faded as he sighed “and I just….. I can’t do that to you” She watched his face as he spoke, his eyes were sincere, his features were soft. She placed her hand on his face and gently kissed him again “It’s ok, I understand.” Sam felt a rush of relief as he relaxed a bit.

Buffy rested her head on Sam’s chest and twirled her fingers through his hair, she felt so content laying here with Sam. The thought of him not coming back was worrysome, and she couldn’t help but want to help. “Maybe I can come with you” she suggested “I am the Slayer after all, and I’d be like a super-secret weapon” a slight smirk growing on her face.  Sam was quiet for a moment, the idea mulling around in his head. “I don’t know, Dean is pretty weird about others joining us for a hunt. Plus” he looked down at her “I think you hurt his ego when you kicked his ass” a small laugh ending the sentence. Buffy smiled, “well in my defense he broke my shoe” her face forming an innocent pout and Sam couldn’t help but kiss her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put some smut in here. But I can't write it. So more fluffy filler for now...


	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having nightmares, clues in them lead the group to the identity of the yellow eyed demon. But will information revealed by the only one old enough to have something to tell help or will it bring more trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in updates, been revising and re-reading. This is were that plot i promised starts to unfold. See, I told you it was coming eventually....

His eyes darted around the room, it was dark tiny slivers of moonlight peeking in through broken boards covering the windows.In the corner he saw a woman curled up on the floor, hands tied behind her back, honey blonde hair matted with blood. “Buffy!!” he tried to yell but no sound would come out, he tried to get up but couldn't move. He looked around it seemed to be an old house, there were symbols on the walls. But he didn’t recognize them, there was a faint sound almost like a whisper. Sam strained to hear what it was saying. BUt the words were too soft to hear. Suddenly he could see a figure looming near Buffy’s limp body. The panic and rage filling him, he tried to yell again, the figure turned towards him. All Sam could see were bright yellow eyes.

He jolted up with a loud gasp, sweat dripping from his forehead, his breathing panicked. “Buffy?” he looked next to him, she was ok. Her face was twisted with concern and panic, “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” She knew already though, she had experienced it herself. The nightmares, she recognized the frenzied state while he was sleeping. They had laid together for a few hours telling stories and talking when Sam dozed off. Not long after he was twitching, grumbling, sweating. Buffy tried to wake him, she just about to slap him when he jolted up.

“Yeah” he was calming his breathing, and looking incredibly freaked out. “Sam” she said her tone soft but serious “it’s ok, you can tell me. I have some experience with insane nightmares” “It was weird like I was stuck watching something that was happening but I wasn’t there” he began describing the dream to her.  When he was done Buffy looked worried, “We really need to talk to Giles”. She got up and checking the time, it wasn’t to late she called Giles. After a few rings a grumpy voice on the other end answered. “he..ahem.. hello” she could hear Giles rubbing the sleep from his eyes “Giles, I’m sorry for calling so late” “Buffy?” His tone was alert now “is everything alright? Are you hurt?” she smiled “No, I’m fine. It’s just well Sam and I need to come talk to you, right away it’s important” he grumbled softly then agreed “Ok, we will be there soon” She hung up, and looked back over to Sam, “I have to go get dressed” she frowned, “5 min, I’ll be right back” and she darted out the door.

Sam got up and got dressed, the worry hanging heavy on him, what did this mean? Was yellow eyes after Buffy now? Sam had to discover something before it was too late. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. Buffy was heading his way, she was rocking the comfy look, and Sam thought she was adorable. They arrived to Giles’s house shortly after and as they walked in Sam looked around in delight. “You have a very nice home Mr. Giles” “Please, Sam call me Rupert” He took a sip of tea as he sat on the small chaise, centuries old books scattered across the coffee table.

“So Sam tell me about this demon” Rupert asked, as Buffy and Sam sat down with him. Sam told Giles all he knew, explaining what happened to his mother.  Giles seemed perplexed, he had read of nothing like this in the watcher dairies _. Is it possible for this demon to have evaded their detection for so long?_ He removed his glasses and cleaned them feverishly; Buffy could see the worry all over his face. “So any clue?” Buffy asked, Sam was praying that Rupert knew something. “Well it sounds like an old myth, I recalled reading about a few years back” he muttered as he stood, heading to his bookshelf he searched the titles. Finding the one he was searching for he let out an “ah ha” and sat back down.  He skimmed the pages, Sam leaned over to get a better look at the book. “Wait!” he shouted causing Buffy and Giles to jump. “Sorry” he said sheepishly, “It’s just, that’s one of the symbols I saw” he said pointing to the page in Giles lap. Giles eyes narrowed as he read, a look coming over his face Buffy knew all too well, and she let out a flustered huff “Not apocalypse face”. Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrow, “that’s the face Giles gets whenever the world is about to meet its doom” and she grumbled as she stood up stretching. “So how bad?” Giles looked at his Slayer, his face was not hopeful “Well, it says here that the symbol Sam saw is the ‘Mark of Azazel” He is one of the original demons. One of the main faction leaders of Lucifer’s court” Sam swallowed hard, wringing his hands together; he started to feel a bit panicked. “Does it say how to kill it?” Sam asked already knowing the answer. “No, but now that we know what we are facing it will be easier to find out the information we need” Giles spoke with a soothing tone that made Sam feel like it would be ok. Buffy seemed worried, but she also had a strange air of confidence about her. “Well if I have learned anything is that, the older they are the more full of themselves they are” she walked around the room; she was bursting with energy suddenly. “Ego is the driving weakness; they feel no one can defeat them.” Her eyes narrowed as she turned towards Sam crossing her arms “But I always win”.

Sam stood walking over to Buffy, gently grasping her hand, “I am so lucky I met you” he smiled “I have to call my brother and let him know what I found out,” he pointed to Giles’s book, “May I borrow that?” Rupert huffed “Promise you will return in the same manner that it left” he gave Sam his patented librarian look. “I will sir, thank you” “Before you say anything, I’m going with you” Buffy looked to Giles “See what else you can find, I’ll be by in the morning. Night” Sam and Buffy headed out the door, Giles rubbed his temples as he headed into the kitchen to make Coffee, this was going to be a long night.

 

Dean begrudgingly looked over at his phone on the nightstand, the incessant buzzing noise waking him. He fumbled reaching for it, feeling the hard plastic in his hand he pulled it to his ear “hello…” it buzzed again. Dean opened his eyes a bit and opened the phone answering it. “Hello…” he said again trying to shake the sleep from his voice.

“Dean, I’m coming to you. Get your ass dressed, I have Buffy with me” then it was silent, the call ended.  “Son of a Bitch!” Dean growled as he sat up, Sammy knew how he needed his sleep. Reaching down he grabbed his jeans and slid them on, standing up he walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer. Tossing himself back on the bed he turned on the TV waiting for Sam to show up.

 “So you know where he is?” Sam asked surprised, “Only one shit hole motel in good ol’ Sunnydale” Buffy replied, “it’s vamp central over here, between the hookers and the druggies they never wander too far into town” As they approached the Motel she could feel their eyes on her, she paused for a moment closing her eyes her breathing becoming slow and quiet. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Buffy held up her hand to silence him. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and turned to Sam “Go find your brother, I’ll be right there” He looked at her questionably, “ugh just go, I sensed a few vamps nearby and I’m all itchy for a fight” He nodded understanding. He walked around the other side of the motel spotting the Impala, he went up to the door it was parked in front of and knocked.

Sam heard the rustling, the door unlock “come on” as Sam opened the door Dean was flopping back onto the bed.  Sam entered and closed the door behind him; Dean looked expecting to see the tiny blonde chick. “Where’s Supergirl?” he asked taking a sip of his beer. “She will be here in a few.” “Why the fuck is she here Sammy? And where is your shit?” Dean asked gruffly as he sat up.  Sam looked at Dean “We’re not going” Sam stated flatly “when Buffy gets here I will explain everything, but right now all you need to know is I got a name”

Buffy hit the dumpster with a sick thud, she jumped up quickly regretting it instantly. Her bruised rib sent a jolt of pain through her, she inhaled sharply. The two vamps were stalking around her making idle threats of slow and painful death. Buffy scoffed “really? And what are you going to do? Make me dress like you?” She cocked her head to the side as she pointed to the female “Because that outfit is definitely torture”. The female vampire growled charging the slayer, in a flash Buffy met her mid dash and plunged the stake into her heart, a shriek filled the air as the her body exploded into dust. The male looked at her eyes wide with fear, and took off running his self-preservation instinct taking over the urge for vengeance. Buffy wiped the dust from her coat, wincing slightly and headed towards the other side of the motel, Sam had told her to look for Dean’s car. As she rounded the corner she saw the large black impala, and she could hear shouting coming from the room behind the spot. She went to the door she could hear the brothers arguing about her and leaving. She sighed heavily and knocked, Sam opened the door his face immediately brightening. “You’re ok” relief filling him, she smiled “Of course, remember I’m supergirl” she laughed then winced, resting her hand on her ribs.

Dean watched the two of them, still wary of this girl but he could see the change in Sam when she entered. He knew he had fallen for this girl and in that moment everything changed. Dean knew that wince; he put his beer down and walked over to them. “Hey come sit down, let’s take a look at those ribs” he said softly Sam looked to him with surprise. Just two seconds ago Dean was going off about how she was some fling and Family came first. Even Buffy seemed surprised, but she complied heading over to the bed. “I’m ok really, just a few bruised ribs” She looked to Sam giving him a reassuring smile. Dean had grabbed his med kit from the bathroom, “well still were going to wrap em” he said setting the kit down on the bed. “You wanna tell me what happened?” he asked as he kneeled down next to her, Sam rolled his eyes at Dean always the big brother.

Buffy was unsure if Sam had told his brother but a quick exchange of glances told her he hadn’t. “Got into a fight, kicked ass” she said simply, Dean scoffed “Yeah, I know all about that” he looked at her “should we be worried about the other guy?” well now or never “Nope, she’s dust” Dean’s eyes got big, glancing to Sam a look of ‘what the hell man?’ Buffy saw that look and she knew it, Xander had a very similar one. “Vampire” she said bluntly, then pointing to herself “Slayer” she watched deans deep green eyes glint as he tried to process the information. All Dean could muster was a “Huh?” he tossed the bandage to Sam as he stood pacing a bit then leaning against the wall, one arm across his torso the other holding his chin, his eyes squinted at the corners as he tried to put together a question.

Sam grinned he hadn’t seen Dean this speechless in forever; he gently helped Buffy remove her jacket. Finishing up the wrap, nothing serious just 3 bruised ribs and a hairline fracture, she was fixing her shirt and sliding her jacket on when Dean just popped out of his trance. Saying nothing he grabbed the keys to the impala, and headed out the door. Sam’s face quickly flooded with concern, “Dean?” he followed after him. Buffy got up and went outside also, Dean was rifling through the trunk, after a few moments of silence Dean pulled an old yellowed journal, a thing long strap wrapped around it. Holding it in is finger and thumb he shook it like a prize a smile on his face. “Dean what is that?” Sam asked, crossing his arms looking very confused. Buffy couldn’t help but laugh slightly he looked so cute all riled up, “Dad’s journal” Dean stated flatly. He closed up the trunk and headed back inside, Sam and Buffy following close behind. Dean sat in the wobbly pea green plastic chair that looked like it was from the 70’s. Opening up the journal and sifting through the pages. Sam and Buffy sat at the table, “Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Buffy asked growing impatient with the whole situation. “You said you were a Slayer, I swore I remember seeing something in here.” Dean said as he flipped a few more pages.  Sam cleared his throat “Dean, I’m sure you want to know more about Buffy, but I doubt Dad ever met a Slayer and we came here for a reason” Sam placed the book he got from Giles on the table.

Dean looked up from the weathered pages, and met Sam’s eyes, deep brown pool filled with a seriousness Dean hadn’t seen in Sam since he left. “Ok Sammy” Dean closed the journal “Shoot”. Sam explained to Dean what Giles had found about the symbol he saw, the whole time Dean was visibly upset. “Do you think he has Dad?” Dean asked; a worried tone to his voice. “I don’t know” Sam replied clearly torn about everything. Dean was upset, not wanting to take it out on Sam he glared to Buffy “So what’s your deal? How do you fit into all of this?” the accusatory tone cutting deep. Buffy glared back her eye narrowing, “I have no Deal. You wanna know how I fit into this?” her tone becoming aggressive “I am The Slayer. This is MY town." She stood up crossing her arms in front of her chest, glowering at him “Your Brother is very important to me and I will destroy anything that so much as thinks about harming him.” Her tone fierce, her features hardened that same look she had when she first discovered Sam was a hunter. Sam smiled proudly; as he watched Dean just stared at her like she just slapped him.  Dean squinted his eyes at Buffy reading her body language, “alright..” he stood up and approached Buffy, “Buffy” a sarcastic snip in his tone as he spoke her name “You gonna help us gank this thing or what?”


	12. The Scoobies meet Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest come easy for some, but for Sam the nightmares are getting worse and the boys learn something that could change everything.

After convincing Dean to stay at the dorm, they all tried to get a few hours rest. But it seems sleep comes easier for the older Winchester, after losing to Sam at rock, paper, scissors for the bed Dean made a place on the floor. Sam had barely gotten undressed when he heard his brother snoring. He chuckled as he shook his head, as he slid on his sweats and shut the light off before hopping into bed. Not long after laying his head on his pillow he was asleep.

_He could hear her screams as the flames licked around her flesh, engulfing her small frame.  He burst through the door and froze as the scene unfolded around him. The demon had her pinned to the ceiling, a gruesome smile plastered to his face as he watched John hand infant him to Dean screaming for him to run. Dean shot past him clutching his tiny baby brother close to his chest, he could hear him whisper "I've got you Sammy, don't be afraid. I'll always keep you safe" The demon tossed his father past him into the hall and the door slammed shut. Suddenly it was like the world froze as the demon turned towards him those deep golden yellow eyes peering right through Sam. "Sam.. Sam.. Sam.." it's voice was like broken glass on Sam's ears, "you are special, don't you see. You were chosen. Don't fight it." it's words curled around Sam's brain like unwanted touches, and in a blink it was gone and his ears were pierced with the sounds of his mother's screams again. The flames grew higher around Sam and swallowed him as a scream erupted from his throat._

Sam shot up sweat beading down his face, his chest heaving as he tried to regulate his breathing. He glanced towards Dean, who appeared to still be sleeping a relieved sigh slipped out. He glanced at the clock 5am, he rubbed his face into his hands  _what was going on?_  he felt gross from nightmare sweat and quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing his towel and soap he snuck from the room and headed towards the showers.

The steam from the shower filled the bathroom, and Sam couldn't get his hands to stop shaking. It was getting worse; this one seemed too real he could still feel the heat on his face. He stepped into the shower and let out a slight wince as the scalding heat of the water splashed against his skin. He adjusted the temperature and stood under the cascading water resting his arms against the wall, leaning his head forward letting the droplets beat down on his shoulders. He tried to push the dream from his mind, but he can't stop hearing her scream and for the first time in his life he really understood what Dean felt. He didn't notice when the wetness on his face stopped being only from the shower, and he didn't care he hadn't felt this much hurt since the night he left.  

* * *

 

'Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz' 'Bzzzzz Bzzzzz' 

Buffy grumbled "no.. not bees" The buzzing continued and she cracked an eye open just slightly, it was her phone she growled as she reached over to her side table and grabbed it, looking at the screen she saw Giles’s number. She sat up as she answered, “Giles, what’s up?” stretching she looked over to willows bed to find it empty, she shrugged Willow must have slept at Oz’s.

“Ok, slow down. I just woke up. My brain is still fuzzy” she yawned.

Giles sighed and began again “Azazel is a very powerful demon, from what I have discovered one of the highest ranked.” She could hear the rustling of papers in the background, as Giles stuttered to try and explain everything at once.

“Giles relax, let me get up and ready and I’ll meet you at the Magic Box. I’ll bring donuts” she smiled knowing a good jelly was the stuffy man’s weakness.

“I am already here. I required more in depth books.” She could hear the annoyance in his voice

“OK, well I’ll be there soon” Buffy hung up and grumbled as she looked at the clock 7:30.

Buffy was finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at her door.

“Buffy, it’s Dean. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on” she dropped down on her hands and knees peering under her bed in search of her boot.

Dean opened the door and saw the tiny girl reaching far under the bed, her head turned towards the door, eyes slightly crossed and tongue out. “almooost……GOTCHA!” she pulled the boot out from under the bed a triumphant look on her face. 

She stood up and looked at Dean who was fighting a laugh. She rolled her eyes “So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, ah… Sammy went to get some coffee’s told me to come over here. See how you were, stay out of trouble” he smiled innocently. Buffy scoffed “Yeah, I bet. He told me all about you, you“she waggled her finger at him “man whore”. Slipping on her other boot she stood up and grabbed her bag, “Good, we can meet Sam on the way” she said as she grabbed deans’ arm and pulled him along.

“Hey! Ow!” he tugged his arm from her grip “what giveTt-4?” “Slayer strength” she shrugged. “Now come on” she shooed him along the hallway. “Where are we going?” Dean asked her as they got outside, “To meet Giles.”  “Ok, well we are not walking.” He stated simply “wait here Imma go get baby” he said as he walked off towards the lot.

* * *

 

Dean must have asked Buffy a gazillion questions in the few minutes after they pulled out of the parking lot and by the time they got to the Java Hut relief flooded her when she saw Sam. He was just walking out of the coffee shop, as the Impala pulled to a stop at the curb as soon as they stopped Buffy hopped out and gave Sam a hug. A bright smile filled her face “Hey, so Giles called this morning and we’re all meeting at the magic box. I promised to be donut gal, so I’ll be right back” she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, then sauntered into the shop.

Sam slid into the front seat setting the coffee’s down next to him, he handed Dean his. “Dude. Thank you” Dean smiled as he took a sip, “mmm now this is some good coffee”. Sam laughed, he had missed his brother “So Dean what do you think of Buffy?” Sam asked carefully sipping his latte. “She’s cool man, I mean any chick that can take me down is alright in my book” that made Sam happy, he needed Dean’s approval as much as Dean needed Dad’s. “Dean, please be cool when you meet our friends.” Sam’s eyes pleading, “Don’t be a jerk, and don't embarrass me” Dean looked to his brother false shock radiating from him, “What? Me!?” Sam laughed.

Dean sipped his coffee again, eyeing his baby brother over the lid. “So you gonna talk about earlier?” Sam paused mid-sip eyes darting away from the piercing green pools of his brothers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Dean raised an eyebrow at him “Really? So the freak out you had at about 5 was nothing?”

Sam turned and looked out the window “she’s coming" he said Dean glared at his younger brother "We’ll talk about this later” he said giving his brother a stern look. Sam got out and opened the rear door for Buffy, “thank you” she said as she sat the donuts on the floor sliding in with the coffees, “so Dean, just head down there about 4 blocks, you’ll see the shop, and there is parking in back.” She said as they headed down the street.

After parking and reassuring Dean that nothing would happen to his baby, they headed inside. The bell above the door jingling as they walked in, Dean shooting glances to Sam seeing all the stuff Sam saw his first time and more.  Sam shot him a look of ‘knock it off I swear’, Buffy smiled widely “Morning Guys! I come bearing gifts of donuts and assorted pastries” “And I’ve got coffee” Sam added as holding up the cardboard cup carriers, everyone was sitting at the table and greetings rang out as they two approached.

 “Morning Buffster” Xander greedily snatched the box from her, looking to Sam

“Moose, java me” he smiled as Sam handed him his coffee.  

Anya looked at Xander with a puzzled look, “I still don’t understand that.” She took her coffee from Sam and smiled “You bear no resemblance to a moose” Dean gave Sam a weird look and mouthed  _‘moose?’_  Sam shook his head and shrugged.

“Mornin' Buffy, moose” Willow yawned as she happily accepted her red eye from Sam. Rupert walked over and greeted the two boys, “Samuel” he smiled as he set a hand on the younger Winchesters shoulder, glancing over to Dean he said “and you must be Dean.” He extended his hand, “Sir” Dean said as he shook the older British mans’ hand. “Here’s the book Rupert” Sam said as he handed the book to Giles, “Ah yes, thank you” Rupert took the book from Sam “Come sit, and I’ll tell you what we found”.

 Sam walked over to the group dragging Dean with him, “Guys this is my older brother Dean” Dean gave a small wave “Hey” Sam introduced the others and sat motioning to an empty chair.

Dean sat grumpily “So it’s nice to meet everyone and I know it may seem rude, But I would like to get on with the ganking of this yellow eyed bastard. So if we could get with the information sharing. That’d be great.” Sam glared at Dean giving him a serious ‘bitchface’.

Dean rolled his eyes, Anya stood up “Yes, well” she cleared her throat “When Giles informed me of whom you were after I couldn't believe it.” She gave them both a strange look “which one of you is the chosen son?” They both looked at her with confusion on their faces. Anya rolled her eyes “Which… one.. of.. you .. did he choose? Who did he mark?” She drew the sentence out as she leaned over the table slightly.

Dean stood up so fast he knocked his chair back,"What the fuck?!”pointing his finger towards Anya “you need to watch who you’re” Buffy had leapt up and before he could finish had him on his knees, arm wretched behind his back. “Aghh! Sammy! Get your crazy ass girlfriend off of me!”  Sam was laughing so hard he could barely talk, the others were stifling their laughs “Buffy” he forced out trying to stop laughing and catch his breath “Stop.” 

Buffy leaned down and looked Dean in the eyes, “You gonna play nice?” Dean nodded forcing tears back. Buffy smiled as she let go, Dean exhaled a large breath cradling his arm. Glaring at Sam and Buffy he fixed his chair and sat down.

Sam swallowed hard, and in a voice so small they almost didn’t hear him he said “it’s me”.

Dean stared at Sam “Sammy what are you talking about?” “You said he was in my room. Mom died in the nursery. He had to be after me” Sam replied dryly refusing to go into details as to how he knew.

“Like I was saying” Anya continued eyeing Dean “I don’t know if they told you, but I am an ex demon. Over 1000 years I’ve been around and I have NEVER met anybody brave or stupid enough to go after Azazel.” She shook her head as she walked around the table, Dean looked at Anya a wide eyed confused expression on his face.

"Wait?! You can do that? Just 'Hey not a demon anymore'?" Anya had taken a small book out of the pile, She was flipping through it as she casually addressed Dean's question "Yes. It's quite simple really. I was revoked of my powers and forced to be mortal again" the book she held looked ancient and it had symbols on the cover that neither Sam nor Dean had seen before. Sam glared at his brother and Dean apologized "I'm sorry continue"

 Anya sat on the corner of the table next to Sam, “If it's true you are more valuable than you realize, This isn't some flunky demon errand boy." her face hardened "He is the King of Hell" 

The group all looked scared and confused, Sam cocked his head to the side "I thought Lucifer ruled hell?" Anya nodded "In the beginning, Yes he did. But according to the rumors God got tired of his temper tantrums, and locked him in the deepest pit of Hell"

Deans face had twisted into anger "What's this have to do with Sam?!" He slammed his hand on the table, Willow almost jumped out her chair, and Dean gave her an apologetic look. Anya gave dean a nasty glare as she set the book on the table between the two hunters “Do you see this here?” she asked pointing to the passage on the page.

_** GZE OIAD CORDZIZ AMMA GAHA BABALON HAMI  ** _

_** CNILA IP DLVGAR TORZVOL OIAD LONCHO  ** _

_** NOQOLH  ** _ _** OD ZAMRAN BOOAPIS NETAAB OIAD  ** _

_** OBLOCOLLOR NIBM OL CNILA OE OI MONASCI ** _

 Giles walked over to inspect the text his brow furrowed "Anya, what language is this? I don't seem to recognize it" "Oh, it's Enochian" her tone very matter of fact " The rough translation is 'The Human cursed by demon blood, shall give rise and command to hells army. Lead them across the land leaving a sea of blood in his name'.That's what it has to do with Sam" She snapped the book closed. 

Dean was the first to speak “What’s Enochian?” Sam just sighed “Really, Dean? That’s what you took from that?” Anya looked towards the younger Winchester “It’s the language of Angels” There was a collective “what?” as everyone but Giles seemed surprised. Buffy looked at her watcher confusion flooding her face “Angels? Giles you knew about this? Freakin’ Angels?!” Willow and Xander still seemed shocked.

The older man seemed flustered as he walked away from the group as the tiny blonde stomped after him, her face looking all sorts of upset. "Oh no mister! you are gonna talk to me!" her voice full of huff as she followed him into the back of the store.

Sam and Dean both stood up, Sam ran his hand through his hair while Dean began to pace. “So what’s this mean?” Sam turned to Anya the worry etched deep into his face. “Well obviously, that the Angels knew about this and don’t really care. You need to find an old one or someone high up in the ranks, they may know more but it smells like a prophecy to me” She shrugged as she walked back over to the other side of the table grabbing a donut, ripping a piece off and stuffing it in her mouth as she sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break for probably a week or two. need to get a few chapter written. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please feel free to comment any suggestions or criticism. Or message me on Tumblr.  
> unam00sed.tumblr.com


	13. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot to take in and they are determined to find out what it means, but after a few hours everyone is beat. What should they boys do? Well Dean solution is always Pie.

Xander and Anya had left a few hours ago, Anya being very vocal about the fact that they were screwed and there was no point in researching.  After Dean and her argued some more Xander dragged her out, but not before she mentioned how lucky he was that she didn’t reap vengeance on minors.

“What do you think she meant by that? I’m 26…” 

Buffy held a smirk and Willow laughed, “Anya’s vengeance of choice was scorned women.” Dean’s brow furrowed as he put two and two together, his eyes grew wide as he figured it out. “Dude!” he whipped around to Sam “Robin.”

Sam made a face at his brother, scared to know what he could have done to make that girl call a vengeance demon. Willow left not long after something about Oz and she had forgot she was meeting him; she rushed out the door a faint “Bye! Sorry!” trailing behind her.

Buffy groaned as she rubbed her eyes, “I am so over this research” Dean glanced towards her “You and me both sister” Dean stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Sammy” he said slapping his hand on Sam’s shoulder “I’m fuckin beat” Sam yawned “Yeah me too, Buffy?”

He turned to the blonde, she stretched “Yeah but I gotta patrol” she reached into her bag and handed Sam her keys. “I’ll be back late, don’t wait up” Sam looked at her a dumbfounded expression blanketing his face.

 “You’re not going alone” he said firmly as he stood turning to Dean for support. “Yeah, you sure you’ll be ok?” Dean asked, mainly to appease his brother, Buffy didn’t seem like the one to need backup.

 “I’ll be fine” she got up on her toes and gave Sam a kiss. “Buffy” Sam was worried, he knew she was tough but if something happened and he wasn’t there it would kill him.

“Sammy. Chill” Dean piped in “She can handle herself, c’mon I’m tired and hungry” He glanced towards Buffy “You be careful, and don’t worry I got Sam’s back” he smiled as he smacked his brother on the back “Right, Sammy?!”

‘Oof’ Sam gasped as he stumbled a bit. He turned and glared daggers at his brother, “Yeah” he said with a sneer on his face.

* * *

 

The brothers stopped at a small diner, the information looming over them like a heavy fog. Dean played with the ice in his water, while they waited for the food.

Worry and guilt plagued the eldest Winchester, but one glance to his brother and all those guilty feelings got pushed down.

“So Sam, you gonna tell me what’s going on? Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?” a small smirk flashed across Sam’s face but as quick as it appeared it was gone, “Dean, I just… it’s” he pressed his face into his hands, forcing the tears from his eyes “I saw it. What happened that night” the words like ashes on his tongue.

Dean leaned back in the booth studying his brother “So your rooster act this mornin?” he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Sam sighed “A nightmare I guess. But it was so real….” His eyes cut to his brother “I saw her Dean, I saw what you saw….” His voice trailed off as the tears welled into his eyes again. “Dad was right. It was all my fault, mom wouldn’t have died if it wasn’t for me.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed “Sammy. No. You listen to me” he leaned in across the table, “Look at me” he said sternly grabbing Sam’s jacket

“Look at me. It’s not your fault. You didn’t ask for any of this” he paused as the waitress placed the food on the table, smiling at her as she did “Thanks” he said as she walked away. 

He turned back to his brother “Sam, we will get through this just like always. I will keep you safe” Sam looked up from the table at his older brother and forced a smile. “I know Dean, you always have”

They sat there in silence forcing themselves to eat halfway through his pie Dean made a face, “ugh. This is just a shame. How do you fuck up pie?” he pushed the plate away and signaled for the check. As they left Dean tossed the keys to Sam “So Sammy why don’t we take a drive and you can show me around this one horse town” he winked as he slipped into the passenger’s side.

They drove around for an hour or so, Sam cracking jokes about the vampires in town, and chatting non stop about Buffy. 

"Dude. She is freaking amazing. You have to watch her fight. She's like moving art" He sighed softly as Dean chuckled 

"You really like this chick, huh?"

"Yeah, I do" Sam smiled sheepishly 

When they finally pulled into the campus lot they were in better spirits, Sam gave a soulful look to his brother as he put the car in park “Thanks Dean, I needed that” Dean smirked “Ah Sammy, No chick flick moments” he laughed as they got out of the car.

“Keys” Dean said as he rounded the front of the car “I’ll meet you up there just gonna grab a few things.” Sam shrugged “alright” and headed inside. As soon as Dean saw Sam enter the dorm he pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby.

Brrrriiiiiinnnnggggg         Brrrriiiiiinnnnggggg

The startled old hunter nearly fell off the couch at the sound of the phone, he grumbled as he staggered towards the old oak desk where the phones were set up at. He snatched the handle from the receiver and gruffly answered.

“yella”

“Bobby”

“Yeah”

“Remember how I said something was off here? Well turns out Sam’s dating a fuckin vampire slayer”

Bobby’s eyes grew wide “What?! Wait…. Like THE Slayer?”

“You’ve heard of this chick?”

“Yeah”  he grunted out as he reached up to grab a book of the top shelf of one of the many bookcases in the main living room.  He walked over to his desk and sat down, flipping through the pages.

“Ok well, yeah So this chick has like a bunch of weird friends and one of them I might add is an EX- demon” He could hear Dean shake his head a slight scoffing laugh escaping his throat.

“Ok, and you’re calling me….. for what?” he asked grumpily as he poured a glass of whiskey.

“This town is known for all things weird and freaky. But they have never seen a demonic possession. Something ain’t right here Bobby, I can feel it.”

“Alright, I’ll look into it and in the meantime don’t be a douche Dean. This must mean something to Sam, don’t fuck it up for him. Idjit”

He chuckled slightly as he hung up the phone, downing the whiskey he got up and started grabbing books, maps and the damned computer Sam gave him for his birthday.

 


	14. Romancing the Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter - I'm losing this story and i need to seperate myself from it. I can't grasp the bearings on my plot.
> 
> Fluffy filler pretty much

 

Dean dumped his clothes on the bed everything was crumpled and mixed together, his nose crinkled at the thought of the smell test. He hesitantly picked up a shirt and was slowly bringing it to his face, when Sam glanced over.

 “Dude! Gross. When was the last time you washed your shit?”

 Dean glared at his brother “Oh please it’s not like you can smell them from over there”

Sam bitchfaced him “Yes. I. Can”

He got up and grabbed some sweats and a tee from a drawer and tossed them at Dean “put those on. I’ll show you where the laundry is”  

Dean rolled his eyes but complied, Sam had shoved all his stuff into a mesh bag and tossed it at him.

“C’mon”

They went ot the end of the hall, there was a medium laundry room set up, “Pay to wash, change machines there” He pointed  to a rusty machine attached to the far wall.

“Do best to make sure those Dollars are crisp. She’s a finicky one”

He smiled and slapped Deans shoulder, then handed him the dorm key.

“Buffy should be back soon, I’m going to sleep there. You try and get some sleep”

Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam “Sleep….. Sure”

Sam blushed slightly than pushed his brother “shut up”

Dean’s eyes got wide “You Haven’t!!” he brought his fist to his mouth trying so hard to not rag on Sam.

Sam glared “I will put you in the dryer and turn it on”

Dean held back a smirk as his lips pressed together, holding his hands up in defeat.

“Night bitch”

A barely audible, “jerk” was heard as Sam left the room.

Sam felt odd entering Buffy’s room when she wasn’t there, He was unsure what to do.

He closed the door behind him and absently meandered around the room, picking up papers and fighting his urge to snoop. He had noticed her closet door was open and there was a large wooden chest in the back.

A weapons cache he knew, that was defiantly hers tucked back behind her heels and long sweaters.

He pulled it out and looked it over, It was a simple trunk ash wood and wrought iron inlay.

He ran his fingers over the lid, a light bit of engraving along the edges. Nothing to fancy he lifted the lid and was horrified to see everything just tossed together, some pieces still has bits of viscera on them.

He shook his head, this would not do. Now that he saw it, his mind could not let it go. It would haunt him until it was organized. Dean hated it, but Sam couldn’t help it. It was from years of cleaning up after Dad.

When Buffy came back she expected to find Sam sleeping, or not there at all.

She did not expect to walk in and find Sam in the middle of her room hunched over on his knees as he furiously scrubbed a stubborn tarnish spot on a mini broad sword.

Buffy stifled a giggle as she watched him, face contorted into a horrific twist of anger and defeat. His body shook as he rubbed the spot again, using all his force.

With a final scrub he tossed the rag aside and let out an exsapurated sigh “Fuck. That. Shit” he grumbled and flopped back against the bed. He glanced up and saw Buffy standing there watching him with a quizzical look on her face.

His face flushed pink and he looked down to the swoard and back to her, his face falling into adorable puppy mode.

“I… I found your weapons. They looked like they needed a good cleaning” he smiled lopsidedly.

Buffy smiled and shook her head at the same time. “That bad huh?” her nose crinkled slightly. Sam nodded and pointed to a pile of cloths black spots peppering them.

He got up and reached for her, “c’mere” she took his hand and he pulled her into him.

He kissed her forehead “How was it tonight?” he asked sliping his arms around her waist.

She pressed into him and let out a small groan “tiring. Stupid Pfrienix demon.”

“And that is….”

She smiled soft “a very fast, and very annoying thing. Had me chasing it for hours before I caught up enough to fight”

She tilted her head up leaning slightly against his arms, she rested her hand on his chest. “But I’m home” another playful smile her green eyes dancing as she stared up at Sam “you’re here” she walked her fingers up his chest and cupped her hand on his face “and I’m sure we can think of something better than weapons to play with”

She leaned up on her toes and kissed Sam, her tongue brushing his lips with a burning desire; he parted his mouth and let her in. Kisses growing more feverishly, he cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up a breathy moan escaping her lips as she wrapped her legs around him.

Sam held her tight as they fell onto the bed, bodies aching to be close the heat and desire coursing through them.  Frenzied hands tore at clothes until they were both wrapped up in each other’s skin.  They fell into each other like waves to a shore, bodies moving as one, kissing and tasting each other. Hands exploring charting the lands of their bodies, Sam was in awe of her ; His fingers danced along the edges of her hips, enticing a cat like purr from her throat.

Her body screamed for him and his met with the same passion, time melted away and they were lost in each other. 


End file.
